A la luz de las estrellas
by MoonyStark
Summary: Sidney. 7 de julio. Invierno. Rin da un paso al frente, sus zapatillas rozan el agua helada del mar. El tallo de bambú que arde entre sus manos se lleva consigo su ferviente deseo de volver a sentir el calor de su hogar.


_Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Koji Oji y Kyoto Animation._

 _Este fic participa en el reto **Deseos del Tanabata** del foro de Fanfiction _ Iwatobi Swim Club _._

* * *

 **A la luz de las estrellas**

 _¿Conoces la historia del_ Tanabata _? Es triste e injusta, y llorarás, pequeño. ¿Aún quieres que te la cuente? ¿Sí? Escucha con atención. La leyenda del_ Tanabata _esconde una historia de amor y de esfuerzo. Cuando amas a alguien debes esforzarte por hacerlo feliz, lo sabes, ¿no? Yo amo a mamá, sabes lo mucho que la amo, y te amo a ti y amo a tu hermana. Me esfuerzo cada día porque tengáis lo mejor._

 _Tentei... ¿sabes quién es Tentei, verdad? El Dios de los Cielos. Tentei quería lo mejor para su hija, también. Su preciosa hija Orihime tenía el pelo rojo, como tu hermana, tu madre y tú. Mira por la ventana, Rin, ¿la ves? ¿Allí, la estrella más brillante? Esa es Orihime. Orihime era muy trabajadora, se pasaba el día cosiendo trajes para los demás dioses, quienes adoraban los vestidos que tejía. Un día, Tentei vio que su hija no podía vestirse a sí misma por estar demasiado ocupada trabajando y, movido por el amor que le tenía, decidió buscar un hombre para su niña._

 _Tentei encontró a Hikoboshi. Allí, bajo Orihime, la última estrella del Triángulo de Verano. Hikoboshi era un ganadero muy trabajador, y Tentei supo que era el apropiado para su hija. Cuando Orihime e Hikoboshi se conocieron, el amor surgió a primera vista._

 _Sin embargo, Orihime e Hikosboshi eran tan felices juntos que dejaron de lado sus labores para dedicar más tiempo a su amor. Descontentos, los dioses y los hombres se quejaron a Tentei, quien decidió que Orihime y su amado estuviesen separados por la Vía Láctea. Parecen muy cerca, allí vistos, ¿a que sí, Rin? En realidad, están a millones de años luz._

 _Orihime cayó en una profunda depresión tras ser separada del hombre al que amaba, y Tentei, no pudiendo aguantar ver a su hija en ese estado, le dio la oportunidad de verlo una vez al año el séptimo día del séptimo mes, sólo si su trabajo lo merecía._

 _Debes esforzarte, pequeño, para mantener a tu lado a las personas que amas._

Rin parpadeó otra vez. Las lágrimas acumuladas en el borde de sus ojos cayeron por sus mejillas, rodaron sobre sus orejas y se perdieron en la mata de pelo rojo que se extendía sobre la cama. A través de su ventana las luces de Sidney y las blanquecinas nubes que reflejaban todos sus colores hacían imposible la visualización de ninguna estrella. Las calles no estaban llenas de gente decorando los edificios para el Tanabata ni de personas en _yukata_ paseando bajo el estrellado cielo de un Iwatobi a principios de julio.

—Rin, ¿estás bien?

Se tragó el nudo que había cerrado su garganta para responder a su compañero de habitación. La residencia de estudiantes estaba en silencio, Australia dormía mientras Japón celebraba por todas partes el festival más temprano del mes de julio.

—Sí.

El siete de julio era en Australia un día más en el que Rin se levantaba, salía a correr una hora, se duchaba después de que lo hiciese su compañero de habitación y desayunaba con él y con algunos amigos más. A dos de ellos los había conocido en el instituto, sólo uno se remontaba a la secundaria, y el resto se había unido ya en la universidad. Era habitual que por esas fechas le preguntasen sobre su regreso a Japón; Rin siempre respondía que volvería hacia el mes de agosto, cuando allí tenían vacaciones y él también. A veces alguno se quejaba de que nunca pasase las vacaciones de invierno allí y otro intentaba que lo llevase a Japón con él, pero ninguno tenía nunca dinero propio para pagarse el avión.

Aquella tarde, tras el entrenamiento de natación, Rin se disculpó con sus compañeros cuando lo invitaron a una cena y dijo que no podía acudir. _"Tengo cosas que hacer"_ , se excusó con una sonrisa. Se caló el gorro hasta las orejas y salió a la calle, buscando la tienda de flores más cercana. La nieve empezaba a caer sobre las calles, pequeños copos blancos que se iban acumulando en su gorro y sus hombros. Rin se la quitó de encima antes de entrar a la floristería _Spring_. La mujer tras el mostrado lo miró extrañada cuando le pidió un solo tallo de bambú que finalmente se rehusó a cortar para vendérselo a él. Tuvo que recorrer dos tiendas más hasta que en la cuarta floristería la mujer aceptó venderle el tallo por el mismo precio que tenía la planta entera. Rin intentó comprar la planta entera, pero la mujer se negó. Con un suspiro que no llegaba a ser molesto, Rin pagó y volvió a la universidad.

Su compañero seguía fuera, cenando con el resto de sus amigos. Rin se tomó su tiempo para encontrar el papel que se había traído de Japón la última vez. Su madre se lo había regalado, confiándole que Gou había guardado las pocas cartas que llegaron suyas desde Australia. _"Le gusta más leer tus cartas que escucharte por teléfono. Es una romántica, como su hermano y su padre"_ , había dicho con una sonrisa nostálgica. El papel era fino y delicado, y daba la sensación de que se rompería en cualquier momento. La tinta que cayó sobre él fue absorbida al instante, dejando un pequeño círculo negro perfecto. Rin tocó con una mano despistada el cajón donde guardaba las cartas que su hermana le escribía de vuelta, luego tomó la estilográfica de nuevo y la apoyó sobre el papel con mano temblorosa.

 _Me estoy esforzando._

Pausa. Tenía ganas de arrugar el papel y tirarlo a la basura hecho una bola descuidada. Por un momento se sintió de nuevo con doce años, en tierra extrajera, intentando plasmar sus sentimientos en un papel que no le escuchaba. _"Ya no somos unos niños. Llámame"_. Haruka había sido claro con sus palabras; Rin ya no tenía doce años.

 _Me estoy esforzando, Haru. Espero que tú también. Cuando nos veamos seré mejor, y no dejaré de mejorar. Más te vale que puedas mantenerte a mi altura._

Apretó la pluma entre los dedos. Las lágrimas volvían a correr por su rostro. Rin no hizo nada por detenerlas. ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que estuvo en Japón? En ese momento no podía recordarlo. La alarma de su reloj dio las diez de la noche, y luego las once y las doce.

 _Quiero volver pronto._

Con los dedos mojados de lágrimas saldas enrolló el escueto mensaje, lo ató con una cinta roja a la rama de bambú y volvió a salir del campus. El aire frío arreciaba, pero la nieve había parado, dejando simplemente un paisaje blanco que al día siguiente se derretiría con los primeros rayos de sol, pero que de momento cubriría Sidney hasta el amanecer.

La arena de la playa se mezclaba con el agua escarchada. Las botas de Rin dejaban huellas marrones allá donde pisaban, dibujando un camino desde el paseo hasta la orilla. Adolescentes y universitarios paseaban por las discotecas de la zona, todos ellos sacando dos minutos de su diversión para hablar del chico que estaba en la orilla de la playa una noche de invierno.

Rin extrajo del bolsillo interior de su abrigo un mechero y extendió la rama de bambú ante él. El tallo, húmedo y verde, tardó en comenzar a arder, pero el fuego poco a poco fue devorándolo, convirtiendo en cenizas lo que en algún momento tuvo vida. Era lento pero certero, como la espera entre viaje y viaje que atenazaba a Rin cada vez que pisaba Australia de nuevo.

—¡Rin!

Vigilando no quemarse, Rin se giró. Los compañeros que habían salido a cenar habían decidido, al parecer, dar una vuelta por el paseo marítimo antes de volver a sus casas. Saltaron el muro y caminaron hacia él, derritiendo la nieve que quedaba bajo sus pies. John tuvo que cargar a Leslie, cuyos zapatos no eran demasiado aptos ni para la época ni para la playa.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó su compañero de dormitorio, mirando el tallo de bambú a medio consumir por el fuego. El mensaje aún estaba intacto, firmemente atado a la parte superior.

—Es una tradición japonesa —respondió, sonriendo sin darse cuenta—. _Tanabata_ —murmuró—. Escribes un deseo, lo atas a un tallo de bambú y se quema o te deposita en un río.

—¿Y qué has pedido?

Las nubes se abrieron sobre sus cabezas. Mientras el papel en que el había dejado una parte de sí ardía, sus llamas más intensas que las del bambú, las estrellas se reflejaron en el océano que se extendió sobre Rin como un manto brillante. Alzó la cabeza. Sobre él, Hikoboshi y Orihime lanzaron destellos acuosos, felices por volver a encontrarse tras un año separados.

—Volver pronto.

* * *

 _¿Qué?_ Yo no estoy llorando. Para nada.

¿Alguien **no** ha captado la _para nada sutil_ relación que he intentado hacer entre Rin y Haru y Orihime e Hikoboshi?

Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
